


【Thesewt｜书信体】《Histoire de héros》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: Histoire de héros：英雄故事纽特·斯卡曼德是个神奇动物学家，他有一个哥哥。他有一点怕自己的哥哥。但是你若问起他心中的英雄是谁，他一定会毫不犹豫告诉你他的英雄是他的兄长：忒修斯·斯卡曼德。





	1. Chapter 1

纽特：  
　　展信佳。  
　　时光飞逝，不知道最近你和母亲过得还好吗？我想你过得应该不错，也许你又遇见了一些从未见过的生物，并与他们成为了好朋友；我知道的，你不善与人沟通，但是却意外地很讨魔法生物的喜欢。在你眼里没有任何不能喜欢上的生物，同样的，在魔法生物眼里，所有的魔法师都是讨厌的，除了纽特·斯卡曼德。  
　　斯卡曼德家的小儿子在魔法生物眼里永远是最特别的存在，在霍格沃茨时就是如此。  
　　……  
　　哦抱歉，我好像说得有些多了，每次同你写信总是会想到这些事情。  
　　前线的战事愈发的焦灼了，虽然魔法部严令禁止魔法师参与到人类的事情中——毕竟人类在魔法师的眼里是麻瓜。而这场战争都是麻瓜们为了一己私欲而产生的罪恶果实，罪恶的果实无法令魔法师一并吞下。  
　　我想你一定还是会想问为什么我要参与到这场战争中来，毕竟自从我下定决心之后你再也没有和我写过信，当然，母亲也没有……说起来这还是我来到前线之后第一次与你寄信，虽然不知道你是否愿意回信，抑或是真的想要知道我为何作为魔法师却也要加入战争中来，但是我想，作为兄弟，我还是希望你能够听我这么做的原因。读书的时候有老师曾经说过，中国人有一句古语：“事不关己，高高挂起。”……是的，这场战争与我们无关，我们应该保持这样的态度。  
　　影响不到我们的战争，我们没有必要插手。  
　　但是他们都忘记了，麻瓜的智商并不低于魔法师——虽然并不是所有的人类都很聪明，但至少我们不得不承认，人类中有一批相当聪明，他们的创造力与想象力并不输于魔法师。在魔法世界与人类世界和平相处的这一个世纪里，我们都见到了人类社会的飞速发展：从马车，到蒸汽机……人类进步的速度很快，就像你原来与我说：“这些”生物长得很快，几乎是一天一个样，如果不是经常接触，可能你都要认不出来了。  
　　人类社会的进步也是这样。  
　　你无法想象人类已经制造出飞机这样的工具，而被叫做“坦克”的武器也被送上了战场。在利益的驱使下，你永远不会知道人类会创造出什么东西来达成自己的目的。  
　　在这场战争被扩大到不可收拾的地步之前，我想作为魔法师我们应该需要做些什么——呃……虽然魔法部并不允许魔法师加入到其中。  
　　但是斯卡曼德家的人都并没有那么听从命令，对吧，我的小阿蒂米斯？  
　　如果你真的来到战场上，你就会知道我为什么会义无反顾选择来帮助人类。  
　　当然，我并不希望你来到这个见鬼的地方，就当做那一句话是写错好了。  
　　战争的感觉太过疯狂。身为傲罗实际上鲜少能够直面死亡，当你真正走上战场你便会发现死亡离自己太近了，我是第一次见到死亡的人数以万而计，每天都有伤兵从战场上被抬下来，由于前线的医疗环境过差，这些人类得不到很好的救治，他们之中只有很少一部分能够被幸运女神眷顾活下来，更多的人会死在战场上、或是死在没有得到及时的医疗救治中。  
　　每天面临这样的事情令我有些许麻木，同样的我也更加确定了自己最初的选择没有错，我应该做一些什么来阻止这场非正义的战争，像在学校里老师教导过：“魔法应该用到真正有需要的地方。”  
　　也许回去之后会被魔法部狠狠地惩罚，不过我不在乎，至少我做到我想做的事情了。  
　　死亡与流血并不是这个世界存在的本意，人类存在的性质也绝对不是为了利益而进行一场又一场无休止的战争。战争从来不能给人类和魔法师带来任何他们想要的东西。  
　　现在的我如果不做些什么去阻止更多的牺牲发生，那么即使现在的一切影响不到和平宁静的魔法世界，但是在将来的有朝一日，一定会波及到我们赖以生存的世界。  
　　麻瓜是一种很可怕的生物，魔法师们一早就知道了，所以魔法世界与人类世界一直保持着泾渭分明的界限。  
　　麻瓜他们之中有人不相信魔法，但是他们也很聪明。人类的野心与胃口很大，大到足够能撑死他们的地步。他们的目光绝不仅限于现在所拥有的一切，他们想比现在获得更多，比现在更加富有，所以才会有这一场战争的发生。  
　　……  
　　不知不觉竟然写了这么多，翻来覆去其实也只是想和你说些事情而已，除了在霍格沃茨念书那段时间以外，这还是第一次我们分开那么久。离别之前你刚刚过了十八岁的生日，转瞬间你马上要过二十岁的生日了，时间真的有些太快了，即使魔法师的寿命要比人类长很多很多，但是我依旧觉得时间太快……  
　　不知道现在的你是什么样子，应该还是和小时候一样内向害羞，不太擅长同人打交道，但是对上你养着的那些小宠物却异常的耐心。每次看你在照看魔法生物的时候，总是感受到与平常不一样的气息：对于生物的爱与热诚。  
　　还记得小时候你说你会和母亲一样，成为一个优秀的驯养师，虽然你现在的职业好像与驯养师离得有些远，但是应该也被划分在同一类型中吧？  
　　对了，你的小动物们还好吗？我还记得的嗅嗅在你十八岁生日的时候偷走了我准备送给你的金制怀表，害得我一顿好找，最后还是你从他的怀中拿了出来，令我策划了很久的Surprise全部泡汤了。  
　　有时候我真的觉得你应该好好管教一下你这些神奇生物们，可是你老是和我说“生物都是有自己本性的，不能要求他们将自己束缚在笼子里。”令人无法反驳。  
　　说实话，你说这话的时候眼睛很亮，像霍格沃茨的星空。

　　——

　　本来还有很多想和你说的，但是好像又有战争要发生了，我不能在这里多做停留。  
　　候鸟会将我的信带给你，愿你能够早日收到。  
　　希望母亲多珍重身体，阿蒂米斯你与你的小动物一切安好。

 

　　另：祝我的小阿蒂米斯二十岁生日快乐。  
　　战事吃紧，我并不知道何时才能结束，我会尽量在你二十岁到来的那天之前赶回去为你庆祝生日。

你的哥哥  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德


	2. [Thesewt]《Histoire de héros》（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Histoire de héros：英雄故事
> 
> 纽特·斯卡曼德是个神奇动物学家，他有一个哥哥。  
> 他有一点怕自己的哥哥。  
> 但是你若问起他心中的英雄是谁，他一定会毫不犹豫告诉你他的英雄是他的兄长：忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

敬启兄长忒修斯：  
展信佳。  
没想到这个时候会收到你的来信，真是不可思议。  
我从人类的报纸上阅读到有关于战争和你的消息，说实话，前线的战争似乎并不太乐观，这个时候收到你的信真是太令我吃惊了。另外，伦敦人人传阅的报纸，你似乎经常出现在上面——嗯，这点我确实不是很能理解麻瓜，为什么在可怕的战争中还要这么写报纸，也许这是麻瓜们用来鼓舞人心的一种方式吧。  
反正我是不能理解。

母亲并没有因为你私自参与到战争中而生气，她的精神一如既往地很好，并且告诉我应该尊重你的选择，毕竟我和你都已经是成年人了，成年人就应该有自己的想法。“我是开明的斯卡曼德夫人，我尊重斯卡曼德家的大儿子的一切选择，当然小儿子的选择我也尊重。毕竟你们已经是大人了。”母亲是这么说的。  
不过你的信送到的不是时候，这段时间我也不在母亲的身边，而母亲本人似乎也不在伦敦，可能又去巴黎或者其他的地方找她的老朋友叙旧去了吧——我想是这样的；所以只有我一个人看到了这封信的内容。  
这样没办法，是我驯养的候鸟，对于母亲的气味并不敏感，只能第一时间找到我的所在了。  
不过你放心，你的所有话我都会转达给母亲，让她知道她骄傲的大儿子内心的真实想法。

我想你肯定会问我为什么不在伦敦，不在母亲的身边。  
这个要从何说起呢，好像有一点久远了，简而言之就是我与你做出了相同的选择，不过我和你不一样，魔法部定下的条例对我一点约束作用都没有，毕竟我不属于魔法部，那些条条框框的例子自然对我没用。  
看到这里你肯定会担心我也跟着上到战场并不安全。嗯，毕竟我在你心目中一直都是小时候的那个样子，有一些内向和害羞、好像还有一点胆小，似乎在你眼中我一直都没有长大。虽然我承认你认为的有些因素现在的我身上还存在着，不过我即将要二十岁了，我能照顾好自己的，请你不要担心。  
听说你在西线，最危险的地方？  
起初我也是要去到西线的，不过上线听说我对神奇动物更加了解，就让我去驯龙了。哦……为了引起不必要的担心，还是要告诉你：我的魔法师身份隐瞒地很好，虽然我觉得让人类知道也没有什么关系……毕竟这里是欧洲并不是魔法师和人类关系紧张的美国——嗯我的意思是我的上线也是一位魔法师，毕竟除了你之外还有一千多个魔法师也偷偷地参与到这场战斗中来了，不过他们都没有你厉害……啊我的意思是我的上线不允许我公开自己魔法师的身份，并且因为我对于神奇动物的了解所以将我送到了东线驯龙。  
嗯……好吧，我一撒谎就语无伦次了。  
东线这个任务是魔法部下达的，我在乌克兰驯龙。乌克兰铁皮与龙，是个秘密任务。你在魔法部的时候应该也听说过这个任务吧。  
不得不说这只龙是我见过最大的龙了，比我以往见过的任何一只龙都要大上一圈。不过她年龄还很小，折算成魔法师的年龄现在还是一个小孩子，七八岁左右吧；所以非常粘人。乌克兰在东线，离你所在的地方好像真的很远，不过用幻影移形应该可以一下就到你的身边……我也好想去西线看看你的近况，就像你说的一样，除了在霍格沃茨读书的时间里，这还是我们第一次分开这么久。  
可惜东线和西线离得太远了，再加上我现在驯养的小可怜太粘人了，应该是刚刚离开母亲没有多久，需要“母爱”的关怀，实在没有办法离开乌克兰去见你。

——

没想到你还惦记着嗅嗅偷走那个怀表的事情，我早就告诉过你不应该把亮闪闪的东西藏在我的房间里，嗅嗅很喜欢金银制会发光的东西……而且他不会在乎这些东西是不是你的惊喜和礼物，被他看中了一定会被他顺走的。  
你已经不是第一次被嗅嗅偷走亮闪闪的东西了，上次的事情过去这么久了也应该消气了吧，而且我也将你送给我的礼物从嗅嗅“藏宝”的地方找了出来，只不过少了一些惊喜而已，最终礼物还是回到了我的手上，你不要在记得嗅嗅拿走怀表的事情了。（只要写信提到嗅嗅就会说这件事情，没想到哥哥这么记仇）←纽特想了想不妥，将这句话涂抹掉了。  
这次来驯龙我也将我的箱子带上了——毕竟母亲不在伦敦，我可不放心将这些小家伙们独自留着，虽然带着走有些麻烦，但是这些小家伙可离不开我。他们的近况很好，请不用担心。（如果你想问嗅嗅，他被我关在箱子里了，不会再让他偷偷跑出来的。）不过皮克特还是令人头疼。你知道的，皮克特一直不喜欢住到箱子里的树上，即使我和他说了很多次了他的家人朋友们都住在树上，他却依旧不愿意回去，像是将我的外套口袋当做了他栖息的树一样。  
好在除了这点，皮克特还是很乖的。

——

“没有任何我不会爱上的动物。”  
这句话我和你说过很多次了，喜欢魔法生物自然会喜欢他们的一切，我反驳你自然是有理由的。魔法生物都是有自己的本性，你每次都要我管教他们……我认为要是管教他们就失去了研究他们最初的意义了（当然……嗅嗅还是要管教的，不用你说教我也知道）。母亲也不止一次和你说过了，魔法生物都有自己的本性，让你不要用魔法部管束魔法师的那一套来看待魔法生物。  
我的眼睛并不像霍格沃茨的星空，哥哥每次都这么形容我，真的令人……←再一次被纽特删去，并且涂抹痕迹很重。

——

纽特·斯卡曼德已经是一个成熟的大人了，请斯卡曼德家的大儿子，魔法部最精英的傲罗忒修斯·斯卡曼德不要在信中再叫我小阿蒂米斯了……我已经不是小孩子了。

另，二十岁的生日非常期待战争英雄回来为我庆祝。  
嗯，战争英雄忒修斯这个名字很适合你。  
我的兄长。

 

你的弟弟  
纽特·斯卡曼德


End file.
